My Little Pony: Star Wars is magic
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: Yes this is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Star Wars: The Clone wars but no one is going to read this if i post in the crossover section so i decided to screw it and post it here. Okay rant over. Spark Lightshimmer is a Jedi Knight and pegasus pony and is sent to Naboo to help for the celebration coming up but dark things hide in the galaxy...
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**I highly recommend you watch MLP: Fim before reading this but honestly do whatever, if you want to read this.**

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Spark POV

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

_There were two groups of the Force; the Jedi who aligned with the light side of the Force and the Sith who aligned with the dark side of the Force. Despite their differences they kept harmony in the galaxy._

_But one Sith, a powerful Sith Lord became resentful of the Jedi. He told lies to the other Sith and a horrible war began between the two groups._

_The Jedi though not wanting to, harnessed the most powerful energies know to ponykind: The Elements of Harmony. Using the elements, the Jedi defeated the Sith and banished the Sith Lord who had started this: DARTH MAUL to Lotho Minor. And…_

"And harmony has been maintained in the galaxy ever since…hmm Elements of Harmony" I say thinking out-loud "I know I've heard of those before, but where…"  
I shrug and exit the page I was on in the archives. This idea of the Elements of Harmony was buzzing in my head. I walk out of the archives heading back to my room in the Jedi Temple; I pick up my pace to a trot but I'm stopped by Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli.

"There you are, Spark!" Barriss the earth pony exclaims happily "Aayla is having a little get together in the gardens want to come?"  
Barriss and Luminara lean forward expectantly.  
"Oh, sorry girls but I've got a lot of studying to do" I say as I push my way past them. As I run away I hear Luminara groan  
"Does that pony do anything except study?"  
"I think she more interested in holograms than friends" Barriss says upset but ignore her and continue to run to my room.

As I run I think out loud again.  
"I _know_ I've heard of the Elements of Harmony" I say and run past peach colored pony Ki-adi Mundi who waves at me.

I run into my room and hear a surprised beep.  
"Artoo? Artoo?!" I call out and then look at the floor where the little astromech lay flat on it back "Artoo? There you are"  
I trot to my private library of holocrons and computer chips looking for the specific one. I glance back at the astromech  
"Artoo quick find me an old copy of 'Predictions and prophecies'" I say then notice the crushed piece of scrap in Artoo's pincher "What's that for?"  
"Well it was a gift for Aayla but-" The astromech beeps as a piece of metal falls to the floor. I roll my eyes.  
"Oh, Artoo you know we don't have time for that kind of thing" I groan and look through my holocrons  
"But we're on a break!" The R2 unit exclaims. I ignore him and rapidly pull holocrons off the shelves using the Force.

"No, no, no, no no no!" I growl and my wings snap open in frustration "Artoo!"  
"It's over here!" Artoo calls out and I rip out of his pincher before he can even get back to the ground. I trot to my desk and using the Force I open the holocrons and look through its contents.  
"Elements, elements e, e, e, e ah-ha. Elements of Harmony, see Darth Maul?" I say curiously  
"Darth Maul? But that's just an old pony's tale" I hear Artoo say from a corner in my room. I ignore him and keep looking.  
"Maul, Maul Ah-ha! Darth Maul a myth from olden pony times, a powerful pony who wanted to rule the galaxy. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in Lotho Minor. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year his brother will help him escape and bring upon the dark side eternal" I look up in alarm "Artoo do you know what this means?!"  
"No" the astromech beeps and I walk over to him.

"Artoo take a holomessage please, to the Jedi Council" I say and watch as he open a recorder "Dearest Council my continuing studies of the Force have led me to discover we are on the previses of disaster!"  
"Hold on, pre, presa-" Artoo says then looks up at me conflicted  
"Threshold?" I say  
"Thr-thre" He looks up again hopefully  
"Uh, brink?" I say and look at him, he looks at me hopelessly and I stamp my hoof angrily "Ah! That something really bad is about to happen!"  
He starts recording again.  
"For you see the mythical Darth Maul is in fact the _real _Sith lord of the dark ponies and he's about to return to the galaxy and bring with him the power of the dark side of the Force! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true; I await your quick response. Yours truly, Spark Lightshimmer"  
"Li-ght Shi-mmer. Got it!" Artoo exclaims and I smile.  
"Good, now send it" I say  
"Now?" He beeps questionably  
"Of course" I state  
"Uh, I don't know Spark. The Jedi Council is really busy getting ready for the Festival of Lights, and it's like the day after tomorrow"

"That's just it Artoo" I say getting right in front of the astromech "The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Festival of Lights! It's imperative that the Council is told right away"  
"Impera-impera" Artoo starts and I snap  
"IMPORTANT!" I yell at him  
"Okay, okay!" Artoo says rushed and sends the holomessage "There it's on its way, but I wouldn't hold your breath"  
"Oh, I'm not worried Artoo. The Jedi Council trusts me completely. In all the years of I've been a Jedi, the Jedi Council have never doubted me"  
As I was speaking a holomessage pops out of Artoo's projector.  
"See? I knew they'd want to take immediate action" I say as Artoo begins to read the message.  
"Ahem, my dearest most faithful Jedi Spark. You know that we value your diligence and trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old holocrons" I gasp and look at him surprised.


	2. Chapter 2: Make some friends

**WARNING: This chapter is loooong people! Also it breaks away from the MLP:fim episode i based this on quite a bit _and _The picture in the icon box is a picture i drew of my character Spark with Lux, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Padme, and Anakin. You should be able to figure out who is who.**

Chapter 2: Make some friends

Spark POV

"My dear Spark there is more to a young pony's life than just studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Festival of Lights in this year's location: Naboo" I listen to Artoo as he rereads the holomessage from earlier "And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: Make some friends!" I groan audibly "Look on the bright side Spark, the Council arranged for you to stay in a library, doesn't that make you happy?" I perk up and adjust my glasses.

"Yes! Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations fast as I can then get to the library to check on Darth Maul's return!" I say happily  
"When will you make friends like the Council said?" Artoo asks and I pat the astromech on the head as I begin the landing procedures for our Jedi shuttle.  
"They said to check on the preparations, I am a Jedi so I will do my Jedi duties but the fate of the galaxy does not rest on me making friends!" I say stubbornly and land our shuttle.

I walk out of the shuttle and Artoo rolls by my side.

"Maybe the ponies in Naboo have interesting things to talk about!" Artoo insists noticing a trio of ponies approaching. They stop in front of us.  
"C'mon Spark just try" Artoo pleads and looks at the trio. I wince.  
"Uh, hello?" I ask tentatively and the brown Pegasus gasps loudly then flies away fast as he can. One of the two earth ponies the pegasus was with, a bearded ginger pony with a cream colored tunic and tight pants on face-hoofs and the orange pony with white facial markings on her face, a white and blue striped mane and a maroon long sleeveless top and gray-blue pants on chuckles.

"Well that sure was interesting" I groan and Artoo beeps sadly.  
"Sorry about that" The orange pony says  
"Anakin is an interesting pony" The ginger one says and extends a hoof "I'm Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano"  
I shake his hoof gently.  
"Hello, I'm Jedi Knight Spark Lightshimmer" I say and bow curtly to the Master "I'm here to check on the Festival of Lights preparations"

"Ah yes they told us you were coming, though honestly with a pony of your reputation I was expecting a unicorn not a Pegasus" Obi-wan says and I glare at him.  
"Unicorns aren't the only talented Jedi, you should know considering your reputation, _earth pony_" I growl at him and see him look at the floor. Ahsoka looks back and forth between us.  
"Ahem, we should introduce you to Senator Amidala. Her and Senator Bonteri are setting up the Festival" Ahsoka says and I nod and blow a few strands of my red-orange mane out of my face.

OooOOOooO

"Careful!" I hear a pony call out. Ahsoka, Obi-wan and I walk into a beautiful palace with waterfalls coming out of it. We walk into a garden, where a light muted pink unicorn with a chocolate brown mane is setting up decorations. She's wearing a nice white pair of pants and long sleeve shirt. She looks up and her eyes widen.

"No! Lux!" the pink unicorn yells alarmed.  
"Ahh!" I see a grey unicorn that looked like he was ready for war, fall from a latter. My eyes widen and I use the Force to cushion his landing. The pink unicorn noticing his cushioned fall turns to us.

"Oh! Master Kenobi, Ahsoka good to see you" She says and trots over to us; The grey unicorn gets up and shakes his head making his shaggy black mane poof up temporarily "And you are?"  
"Spark Lightshimmer, Jedi knight at your service" I say and bow curtly though secretly I wish I could just get this over with. The grey unicorn trots over.

"I'm Padme Amidala and this is Lux Bonteri" Padme says and looks at the grey unicorn.  
"Hello" Lux says and smiles at Ahsoka. I notice Ahsoka blush slightly upon seeing his smile. I shrug.  
"I'm in a bit of a rush so, how's the food coming along?" I ask Padme.  
"Our chefs or preparing is as we speak would you like to see?" Padme says and takes all my willpower not to groan annoyed.  
"Sure" I say and force a smile. I follow her to the kitchen, where even I'll admit I'm impressed by the amount of ponies running around preparing foods of all types, several droids are there too. One droid a golden protocol droid, basically he looked like a shiny version of an earth pony, walks over.

"Oh good Mistress Padme, the food is coming along well. I'm glad you could come and see" He says in a somewhat annoying voice.  
"That's good Threepio" Padme says to the protocol droid. I mentally check food off of my list. The protocol droid now notices me.  
"Oh dear, my apologies Master Jedi" He says looking at me "I am C-3PO pony-cyborg relations"  
"Thank you C-3PO" I say and turn to Padme.  
"Now what about the music?" I ask and notice Artoo staring at the immensity of ponies; I pat the little droid on his head "Artoo why don't you stay here with Threepio"  
"Thank you Spark!" He beeps at me and rolls away to Threepio. I follow Padme out and hear a bouncy, lively music coming from a huge ball room where the celebration will be.

I see five peach colored ponies wearing black long sleeve shirts and gray pants, playing different instruments. I can't help but to bob my head to the sound of their music.  
"We found them on Tatooine" Padme tells me "They're really good"  
"Indeed" I agree "Isn't there a small party before the big celebration?"  
"Yes. Anakin said that he'd take care of it" Padme answers  
"Isn't he that, um _interesting _brown Pegasus pony?" I ask  
"Yes he is interesting that's why I l-admire him" She says. I raise an eyebrow at her but decide not to interrogate her on that little _slip_.  
"Well the preparations are coming along well, so I must be going" I say and turn to leave "Um, which way is the library?"  
"It's just outside the palace to the left" She answers "Are you sure you have to go? I mean Obi-wan, Ahsoka and I could show you around; we are friends after all"  
"No, no I really must be going" I say and back out of the palace.

I take off in a dead gallop the minute I leave the palace. _Ack, ponies wanting to make friends all the time! It's stupid, besides the galaxy is going to be doomed if I don't learn about the Elements! _I think angrily and slow my pace to a trot once I enter the library. I walk in and quint my eye at the darkness.  
"Ugh, where's the light?" I say stumbling around in the dark. Suddenly the lights snap on.  
"SURPRISE!" Ponies and droids alike yell at me and I look around barely able to keep my temper in check. The library was full of ponies and decorated for a party. That brown pegasus trots over to me.  
"HI! I'm Anakin! Remember me? I saw you this morning I was like HUH because I know like all the Jedi who come here and so I was like you must be new! And if you're that means you've never been here before and if you've never been here before you never saw festival of lights and I was like NOOO! So I decided to throw the before party here! Isn't that great?" He asks and I blink a few times trying to process the tumble of words that just came out of his mouth.  
"Erm yeah, great" I say unenthusiastically and head to where the drinks are. I pour myself a glass and Anakin keeps rambling.  
"YAY! And everypony's here so you've got lots and lots of friends! Doesn't that make you happy!?" Anakin says and I nearly choke on my drink. I turn around and sure enough Lux, Padme, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan are all there.  
"Uh…uh" I say and run upstairs to my room too frustrated for words.

Obi-wan POV

I watch the lime-green Pegasus pony run upstairs and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
"Aww, she so happy she ran away" Anakin says and begins to eat a cupcake.  
"She's a most peculiar pony isn't she?" I say out-loud  
"Eh, she's just new Master" Ahsoka says and trots over to where they were playing 'Pin the tail on the nexu'.

I look around and see Anakin and Padme dancing together, and Lux attempting to be casual about making a beeline to Ahsoka. I chuckle and think _am I the only Jedi here who actually follows the code? _I shake my head and glance upstairs again. _Maybe Spark needs somepony to talk to_ I think, grab a cupcake and trot upstairs.

I knock on the door and hear a tired "Come in". I walk inside and see Spark face down on her pillow clearly upset. I walk over to her and set the cupcake down beside her. I see her turn her head and breathe out heavily.  
"You looked like you needed cheering up" I say to her and she smiles half-heartedly at me. She sits up and looks at me annoyed.  
"The only thing I need right now is to be alone" She says and I nod sadly.  
"Of course" I say and trot away sadly. I stop at the door glance back briefly.

"You know" I start "Everypony's having a good time downstairs. Hiding up here won't make you happy"

Spark POV 

I watch Obi-wan walk away and for a brief period of time I contemplate his words. I shake my head to clear it. _Stay focused Spark _I tell myself and look out the window at the moon. As I'm watching the moon I swear I see a ship pass by it. I grimace, all of today was too much. I breathe out heavily and trot to my door.

_Maybe this party will be fun…_ I think _I mean if nothing else I could talk with Obi-wan about Jedi affairs _I put my hoof just over the doors open button _NO! _I put my hoof down on the floor. I lean against the door. _I need to stay focused _I think but it doesn't matter if I had opened the door or not because the door opens and I fall right onto Obi-wan.  
"Ah!" I exclaim as we tumble down the stairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs first and Obi-wan falls on top of me.  
"I'm sorry!" Obi-wan exclaims and gets up. I get up too and groan.  
"It's okay" I say and shake myself out "But why were you opening the door?"  
"Everyone was leaving for the Festival of Lights and I was coming up to get you" Obi-wan answers and shakes himself, messing up his perfectly groomed mane. I smile and laugh.  
"Oh, dear now look you've messed up you pretty mane" I say sarcastically and Obi-wan gives me a look.  
"The term is handsome" He says and I laugh "Let's just get to the festival"  
"Very well" I say and we trot out.

Half way there I gasp. Obi-wan had almost made me forget about Darth Maul…he made me _happy_. What the hay?


	3. Chapter 3: Revival

**I have ligit reasons for not updating  
****1) High School  
****2) Writer's block  
****3) I been lazy  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Revival

We wait outside listening to the Queen of Naboo ramble on, on how the Festival of Lights came to be etc; all the while I pray to the Force Maul is just an old pony's tale.

"And now I'm proud to introduce our pony guest speaker: Qui-gon Jinn!" The Queen says and everypony turns and looks up at the balcony where Qui-gon is.  
"First and foremost I am honored to be the guest speaker for the Festival this this year and I want to thank-" That's all Qui-gon says before a blood-red tip of plasma protrudes from his chest. There's a collective gasp from the crowd as he's pushed of the balcony and drops dead to the floor and standing in his place is two unicorns; one red with jet black tattoos covering his face and body and the other is yellow with black tattoos covering his face and body as well.  
"His brother will help him escape" I whisper and watch the two unicorns jump down from the balcony.

"Kneel" Maul says quietly and when no one obeys he roars "KNEEL!"  
Hesitantly everypony kneels in fear. I kneel too, not in fear; I just didn't want to attract attention to myself. Maul chuckles manically.  
"Ah it's good to be back" He says looking at the kneeling ponies "I will make my position here simple: Join me or die"  
Everypony stays where they are not sure if they want to join Maul or not. I see Maul get anxious.  
"Perhaps an example is in order brother" the yellow unicorn says  
"Excellent idea Savage" Maul says and scans the crowd "Her the pink one, she practically screams leader"

My eyes widen as Savage uses a levitation spell to pull forward PADME! He drops her down in front of Maul.  
"What is your name?" Maul asks her and even though she's trembling she looks up at Maul defiantly.  
"Senator Padme Amidala" She answer strongly and I see Maul about to kill her. I stand up and look Maul dead in the eyes.  
"No" I say in a stern, calm booming voice that echoes "You will not kill her"  
Maul meets my gaze with eyes burning with hatred.  
"Who are you?" He asks and using a levitation spell he raises his lightsaber. I do not falter.  
"I am Spark Lightshimmer, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order" I say proudly and I see Maul smirk.  
"A Jedi? I've killed Jedi before" He looks at Qui-gon's dead body "As you know"

I don't answer him rather I summon my lightsaber into my mouth and ignite its burnt orange blade. Maul charges with the ferocity of a nexu. I block his blade though honestly I'm scared. He had the advantage here; with his levitation spell he could keep a good distance away while I had to be up close and personal.

I dodge a strike and jump in the air doing a tight spin and attempting to slice Maul in half. He's faster. I land but he had moved and before I can react he brings his blade across my chest and I yelp in pain. Big mistake. I drop my lightsaber and look at Maul with wide-stretched eyes as all I see is his blood-red blade about to slice my throat open.


	4. Chapter 4: The Swamp

**Digital brohoof to anyone still reading this. /)***

Chapter 4: The Swamp

Obi-wan POV

"SPARK!" I yell as I summon my lightsaber to my mouth and leap over the crowd. I block Maul's attack through my teeth I growl at Spark.

"Run!"  
"But you-" She starts and I Force push Maul away. Ahsoka and Anakin join the fight and I sheathe my saber and clip it to my belt. I walk over to Spark and using the Force I lift her up and put on my back. I gallop away towards the med-center but Spark stops me.

"No! Go to the library!" She orders and I look back at her astonished.  
"You're badly wounded" I say "You need to be looked at"  
"No! I'm still breathing; my wound is just a flesh wound. It can be treated later but right now we need to stop Darth Maul" She says pleadingly. I look into her burnt orange and despite my better judgment I change direction to the library.

Spark POV

Obi-wan sets me down I sprint around the library looking for the right book or holocron or something!  
"Elements, elements, elements! How can I stop Darth Maul without the Elements of Harmony!?" I exclaim and the next thing I know Ahsoka's right up in my face.  
"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?!" Ahsoka demands and I back up against a wall "And how did you know about Darth Maul? Was that fight a set-up? Are you a spy?!"  
Ahsoka's pulled away from me by Lux.  
"Calm down Ahsoka, she's not a spy; but she sure knows what's going on. Don't you Spark?" Lux says then looks at me. Anakin, Obi-wan, Lux, and Ahsoka stand behind her. I bite my lip but then bow my head.  
"I read all about the prediction of Darth Maul. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop him" I look out the window where storm clouds were gathering "But I don't know what they are, where to find them. I-I don't even know what they do!"  
Then from a corner of the library I hear Anakin pipe up.  
"The Elements of Harmony: A reference guide" He says and I gallop over and push him out of the way.  
"How did you find that?!" I exclaim looking at the book.  
"It was under e-e" He says bouncing around the library.  
"Oh" I say and open the book, I begin reading "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five was in the ancient temple of the Winged Goddess and Fanged God. Located in what is now…"

OooOOOooO

"The Dark Swamp!" Ahsoka, Lux, Anakin, Padme, and Obi-wan exclaim standing just outside the spooky looking swamp.  
"Wee! Let's go!" Anakin says and starts to trot in but I stop him.  
"Not so fast" I say and Anakin looks at me "Look I appreciate the offer but, I'd much rather do this on my own"  
"No can do Spark, we aren't going to let any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone" Lux says and starts walking forward "We're sticking to you like jogan fruit on a jogan fruit cake"  
"Especially if there's jogan fruit cake in there!" Anakin says I look at him incredulously "What?! That stuff is gooood"  
He trots after the others. I sigh and follow my "friends".

OooOOOooO

After some time of walking I have to break the eerie silence.  
"So none of you have been in here before?" I ask tentatively  
"No way!" Padme exclaims "Just look at it, its dreadful"  
"And it's not natural" Lux says glancing back at us "Ponies say it doesn't work like the rest of the Galaxy"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask. I won't lie I'm a little scared.  
"No pony knows" Ahsoka says spookily from the shadows "Do you know why?"  
She walks creepily up to Lux, Anakin and Obi-wan.  
"Ahsoka quit it!" Lux says sternly but Ahsoka ignores her. To my surprise Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan actually look a little scared.  
"Cause anypony who's ever come in. Has. Never. Come. OUT!" She yells and they jump a little.

That's when the floor falls out from underneath us. I plummet down. I snap my wings out but a piece of rock slams into one of my wings and I keep plummeting. From what I saw most everypony had somehow gotten out of the way but I kept falling. I slide down the cliff until grabbing onto a ledge for dear life.  
"Hold on I'm coming" I see Lux slide down to me. He grabs my hooves with his own. I won't lie I'm terrified. My wings weren't gonna get me out of this one.  
"Lux what do I do?" I ask him desperately. He looks into my pleading eyes.  
"Let go" He says and my eyes widen.  
"Are you crazy?!" I ask incredulously.  
"No I'm not, I promise you'll be safe" He says solemnly.  
"That's not true!" I say panicking.  
"Now listen. What I'm telling you is the honest truth, let go and you'll be safe" He says and I look into his pale blue eyes. There was nothing but truth there. I let go.

I scream my full head off until I realize I've been caught. I look up to see Anakin had caught me safely and was now setting me carefully on the ground. I watch Lux get down and I feel something. I can't quite describe it.

OooOOOooO

We walk some more until I hear a sound I have never heard before. I look up to see an Acklay. My eyes widen.  
"An Acklay!" I yelp but then I become determined "We've got to get past it"

The creature swipes at Padme but she dodges and kicks the thing in the face.  
"Take that!" She yells but the creature screeches at her and she backs away. Lux does the most amazing thing. He actually jumps on top of the creature's head. Don't ask me how he go up there. Sadly though the Acklay shakes his head vigorously and he's thrown off.  
"All yours Ahsoka" He tells Ahsoka as he flies backwards.  
"I'm on it" Ahsoka says and runs in dizzying circles around the Acklay. The Acklay turns in tight circles until roaring with frustration and lashing out. He actually succeeds in wounding Ahsoka.  
"Ahsoka!" I yelp as she lands in front of us. I bare my teeth at the Acklay and prepare to charge but I'm stopped by Obi-wan.  
"WAIT!" He yells and I stop. To my surprise he turns around calmly and approaches the thing. I cover my eyes and prepare for the worst; but instead Obi-wan gently nudges one of the Acklay's legs and the beast calms down. The Acklay lifts up that leg and in it is a huge thorn.  
"You poor beast, this will hurt for just a second" Obi-wan says and in a quick motion pulls out the thorn. The Acklay roars but instead of killing Obi-wan, he nuzzles the Jedi making purring noises in his throat. Even though I'm dumbfounded me and the other ponies of our little group walk past the Acklay.

I stop and wait for Obi-wan.  
"How did you know about the thorn?" I ask  
"I didn't but the Jedi are supposed to show compassion, are we not?" he says and trots ahead. I smile there was a feeling there, but it wasn't the one I felt with Lux. Actually no it was that one and another one. I shake my head and follow the group.

OooOOOooO

"Ugh this forest gives me the creeps" Padme says from the back. The storm clouds from earlier had swelled and blocked out the moon making it complete dark. I couldn't see my own hooves it was so dark!  
"That ancient temple could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" I exclaim exasperated. We keep walking through mud and muck.  
"Uh-oh I think I stepped in something" Lux says and Ahsoka screams "It's just mud"  
Then he turns around and I see why Ahsoka screamed we're surrounded by huge ugly faces. I start screaming too and I notice Obi-wan had taken a defensive stance in front of me.

Then I hear laughing. I look incredulously at Anakin.  
"Anakin what are you doing?! Run!" I yell at him. He shakes his head humorously.  
"Oh dear, don't you see?" He starts bobbing his head to an invisible beat "When I was a little colt and the sun was going doooo-wn"  
"Tell me he's not" I say stunned  
"The darkness and the shadows. They would always make me froooo-wn" Anakin keeps singing.  
"He is" Padme says watching the brown Pegasus pony.  
"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw. But Shimi said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all"  
"Then what is?" Ahsoka asks and Anakin smiles  
"She said, "Ani, you've gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh and make them disappear." Ha, ha, ha!"  
To my amazement the face he laughed at disappears. The entire group gasps as he looks back at us and smiles.  
"Soooo, giggle at the ghostly," Obi-wan laughs at one "Guffaw at the grossly," Ahsoka giggles at one "Crack up at the creepy, Whoop it up with the weepy," Padme chuckles at one "Chortle at the cooky," Anakin pushes me in front of one and I can't help but laugh. Soon we're all laughing "Snortle at the spooky"  
He flies above our heads spinning in circles  
"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna...hahahaha" He cracks up "laaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!"

All the faces disappear and turn back to trees. We all collapse in the middle of the trees laughing our heads off. Obi-wan falls next to me and I smile at him.

We're still chuckling; when we come to a river that's simply gone wild with waves.  
"How are we gonna cross this?" Anakin asks looking at the waves. Then we hear weeping.

"Oh what a world! What a world!" A huge sea serpent, with strangely nicely groomed hair, is having a tantrum, smashing his tail against the river making huge waves. I walk out to the bank of the river and look at him.  
"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?" I ask as the other ponies gather around me.  
"Oh I don't know. I was just sitting here minding my own business when a flash of red and black jumped by and sliced off half of my beloved mustache, _clean off_! And now I look simply horrid!" He says then falls backward into the river splashing us and getting us soaking wet. Ahsoka looks plainly annoyed.

"Oh give me a break" She groans and Lux walks up beside her.  
"That's what all the fuss is about?" He says and shakes his head. Padme glares at the pair.  
"Why of course it is!" She snaps and walks toward the serpent who's head was resting on the riverbank "How can you be so insensitive?" She asks rhetorically and walks up to him "Just look at him, such lovely luminescent scales" She says rubbing the scales on the serpent's chin. He sniffles and his eyes open.  
"I know" He whimpers  
"Your expertly quaffed mane" She compliments her long chocolate brown tail lashing. The serpent sits up and runs a hand through his hair.  
"Oh I know, I know!" He exclaims looking up at his mane.  
"Your fabulous manicure" She says her eyes sparkling.  
"Oh it's so _true!" _He says and the Padme's face drops.  
"All ruined without your beautiful mustache!" She huffs and the serpent throws his head back.  
"It's true! I'm hideous!" He exclaims.  
"I simply cannot let a crime against fabulousity go uncorrected!" She exclaims then leans forward and pulls out one of the serpent's scales.  
"OW! What did you do that for?!" The serpent exclaims.  
"Padme what are you-" I exclaim. It looks like she's about slice open the serpent's throat but instead she slices off her tail. She tosses the scale to the side and then uses a levitation spell to lift up the long cut-off hair. She levitates it up to the serpent's mustache stub, and then uses a spell to mend it to the stub.  
"Ooo-hoo-hoo! My mustache!" The serpent exclaims happily. Padme smiles at him.  
"You look smashing" She says and trot up beside her.  
"Oh Padme your tail!" I say sympathetically. I was by no means a girly mare but I knew that the senator was probably very concerned with her looks.  
"It's okay, it'll grow back" She says and smiles at me. Ahsoka comes up to me.  
"So would the mustache" She whispers in my ear and I snicker. I look at the river which is now calm.

"We can cross now!" I say and trot into the water. Suddenly a bump appears beneath me.  
"Allow me" The serpent says using his long body to make stepping stones. I smile and hop to the other side.

OooOOOooO

We come to a chasm and on the other side is-the temple!  
"There it is! The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony!" I say and charge forward.  
"Wait for us!" Lux exclaims. I glance back at him smiling.  
"We're almost there!" I say and then I almost fall down a chasm. I thought the energy bridge was up and running. Ahsoka yanks me up to safety.  
"What is it with you and falling off cliffs today?" She asks humorously and I groan. Curse my bad wing!

"I've got it" Ahsoka says and Force jumps to the other side. She pauses at the other side. Very faintly I could see her looking around putting her dukes up. Suddenly I see ponies with dark hoods come out of the mist. Sith. She says something to them looking excited and then appears to try and get the bridge up and running. One stops her. I can tell they've given her a choice.  
"No! Ahsoka don't listen to them!" I yell but the mist around the chasm thickens and I can no longer see what's going on.

My heart stops as one second goes by. Two seconds. Three seconds. I look back at everypony defeated and that's when the bridge zaps to life. I smile as Ahsoka comes out of the mist. I trot across the bridge walking next to Ahsoka.  
"Good job Snips" I hear Anakin say in the back. I smile at her.  
"See? I'd never leave my friends hanging" She says and winks at me. As she trots ahead I smile to myself.

I immediately realize this place is very strong with the Force.  
"Well here goes nothing" I say and walk into the temple with my friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the brothers again

Chapter 5: Meeting the brothers again

Spark POV

On an altar sat five orbs with various shapes on each.  
"The Elements of Harmony. We found them!" I say as Anakin, Lux and Padme start pulling them off the altar.  
"Be careful" I caution as they set down the orbs in front of me.  
"One, two, three four- there's only five!" Anakin says pointing out the obvious.  
"Where's the sixth?" Ahsoka asks  
"The book said that when the five are present a spark will cause the sixth to appear…" I say thinking hard.  
"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Lux asks  
"I'm not sure nut I have an idea" I say and lay on the ground in front of the Elements "Stand back, I don't know what will happen"  
I close my eyes and let the Force flow through me.  
"C'mon she needs to concentrate" I hear Lux say and everypony leaves.

I could feel something in the Force trying to break free but then I see a portal opening. Sith sorcery.  
"The Elements!" I yelp and jump into the portal.

Obi-wan POV

My heart seems to stop when I see Spark disappear into that portal. It wasn't anything like I'd felt before. It was a horrible sickening feeling.  
"Spark where are you?!" Lux calls as everypony scrambles to find her.  
"Look!" Padme suddenly pipes up. In one of the towers a red light is shining through the windows.  
"Come on!" I say determined and charge forward into the temple.

Spark POV 

I drop on to the ground and cough a few times and then open my eyes. I gasp. Standing there with the Elements between them are Savage and Darth Maul. Maul is chuckling cruelly.

Without a second thought I stand up and summon my lightsaber into my mouth.  
"You're kidding. You're kidding right?" Maul asks sarcastically but he and Savage both ignite their lightsabers. I charge forward looking like I was going to attempt attack both Savage and Maul but that is not my intent.

When we're about to collide I leap in the air spread my wings and glide to the Elements. I land and grit my teeth because that had caused my wing quite a bit of pain; but I get to work.

I put hoof out in front of me and a small light begins to glow until a small spark emits from it. Unfortunately I'm Force-pushed across the room by Maul as the spark happens. I sit up and see each of the Elements sparking and zapping.  
"No, no!" Maul says looking scared but then it suddenly stops. My eyes widen.  
"But-but where's the sixth element?!" I exclaim as Maul laughs and smashes the Elements to bits.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me?" Maul asks treating me like an ignorant filly "Now you, the Jedi, you little friends shall all die! The dark side will rule _FOREVER!_" He yells triumphantly. I look at him in horror. That's when I hear my friends calling my name and I turn towards the hallway. Then it clicks. I turn back to Maul and his brother.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" I ask him and he once again looks a little fearful "Well you're wrong! Cause the spirits of the Elements are right here!"  
I glance back at my friends smiling confidently. The fragments of the Elements begin to float in the air.  
"Lux, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of Honesty!" I say and some of the fragments begin to circle him "Obi-wan, who tamed the Acklay with his compassion, represents the Spirit of Kindness!" Fragments begin to circle him as well "Anakin, banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the Spirit of Laughter" He bounces around as fragments circle him "Padme, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the Spirit of Generosity" She blushes slightly as the fragments twirl around her "And Ahsoka who would not abandon her friends for her own heart's desires represents the Spirit of Loyalty!" I smile "The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"  
"But you still don't have the sixth element!" Maul stutters  
"The spark didn't work!" Savage says  
"It did. It's my namesake" I say and smile as a sixth orb floats above me "You see Darth Maul the spark within me, the spark of friendship, my name created the sixth element: The Force!" I proclaim. Suddenly the orb shifts and rests on my head and a blinding light of pure happiness glows in my eyes. A rainbow twists from of out of us and surrounds Maul and Savage. They scream agonizingly until a light fills the entire place. In that moment, it's so almost insignificant I almost didn't realize it. Obi-wan kissed me.

OooOOOooO

"Ugh. My head" Ahsoka groans as we all wake up.  
"Everypony okay?" Lux asks shaking his head.  
"Oh goodness look!" Padme says and waves her tail, which had somehow grown back, around.  
"It's beautiful" Anakin says and Padme rolls her eyes "No, I mean your necklace, it looks just like your cutiemark"  
Sure enough, she's wearing a necklace with pink gem in the shape of a dove with an olive branch in its beak. Figures, Padme was well known for always wanting peace and avoiding conflict.  
"So does yours!" She exclaims and Anakin looks down. Around his neck is a blue gem in the shape of a pair of wings and a star in the middle. As I look around everypony has a necklace. Ahsoka's gem is green and in the shape of a lightning bolt with her facial markings around it, Lux's is ember colored and in the shape of a chess piece, Obi-wan's is orange and in the shape of and olive branch wreath. I haven't a necklace rather I have a crown and the largest gem is red and in the shape of my cutiemark, a heart with a pencil covering part of it.

"I thought you were just making all that stuff up, but I guess we really do represent the Elements of Harmony" Lux says and smiles.  
"Indeed you do" Suddenly a voice echoes. A blinding white light fills the temple then dies down. Standing there is a white alicorn with a long flowing green mane and emerald green eye. She's is slightly glowing. I'm not sure why but I bow to her. She smiles kindly.  
"Rise Spirits" She says and we all rise "Spark come forward"  
I step forward warily. She blinks reassuringly.

"As I am sure you are wondering; I am the Daughter. I am here to congratulate you" She says and I nod "You have done well young pegasus. You let friendship into your heart and perhaps something more" She glances at Obi-wan and I blush madly "But be warned you will face greater foes" She walks over to a statue of another alicorn, but this one looked…evil "My brother, the Son, is gathering his forces. He will not let the light win easily. Stay with your friends, train hard. There will be temptation for a darker path but none of you must take it" It must have been my imagination but her gaze lingers on Anakin when she says that "Spark remember you are the spark and your friends are the flames that rise from it. Together and only together can you defeat the darkness that is rising. Good luck young heroes"  
"Will we see you again?" I ask and she walks up to me.  
"Yes" She leans down because she was much taller than us "Don't be afraid of your feelings for Obi-wan" She whispers in my ear and then she straightens and disappears in a flash of light.

I glance at my friends.  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I ask to no pony in particular.

**Okay Imma let your minds decide what happens next, thanks for reading! *hugs***


End file.
